1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal control device, a display device having the same, and a signal control method using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a signal control device that may be capable of compensating for data skew, a display device having the signal control device, and a signal control method using the signal control device.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a display device includes a display panel to display an image, a driver to drive the display panel, and a timing controller that provides a data signal and a control signal to the driver.
The timing controller receives control signals including a predetermined clock signal and data signals synchronized with the clock signal from an external graphics controller. The timing controller processes the control signals and the data signals before providing them to the driver. The driver provides various types of control signals and data signals to the display panel in synchronization with the clock signal from the timing controller so that the display panel may display an image.
In a high definition display device, data may be communicated between the timing controller and the graphics controller through a plurality of channels. In this case, a delay difference called “skew” may occur between signals of the channels. The skew may be caused by various factors such as circuit element characteristics, printed circuit board (PCB) patterns, etc.
As the number of channels increases, skew occurring between the channels is more serious than skew between signals in each channel.